


Unsteady

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: Finding his feet again isn’t always the easiest thing to do.





	Unsteady

Summary: Finding his feet again isn’t always the easiest thing to do.

Pairing: Steve x Reader

Requested for my 400 Follower Celebration by @winters-buck asking for Unsteady by X Ambassadors with Steve Rogers.

Warnings: angst

Setting: After Civil War

 

So much as changed in the last half year, Steve never thought he’d find himself in Wakanda, a fugitive from his own government, his own friends. His life having become unsteady, hoping from mission to mission never truly settling down. Even when T’Challa offered him a beautiful apartment and anything he wished within reason of course. Yet, nothing would change the fact that he’s here, Bucky close but far away in cryo sleep till those words are taken from his mind. Sam, Clint, Wanda, Scott and you all wanted because of him.

“Stop thinking those horrible thoughts Steve,” soft voice floated across the room, making Steve stand straight from the position of leaning against the wall, looking out over the lush valley of Wakanda.

Turning, “I’m not…” he stops the flow of words seeing your raised brow, skeptical look on your beautiful features.

“I know that look Rogers, you can’t fool me,” stepping into the room you share with him. “You look tired.”

“It’s been a long day Y/N,” he returns eyes, flitting towards the simple flip phone resting on the dresser. Ever since he’d sent that package to Tony he’d been on alert to when or if it would ring. So many responsibilities, people all looking to him for answers.

Nodding, you take the few steps till your standing in front of him, one hand reaching up to brush over his bearded cheek. Funny enough enjoying the soft tingles in brings to your skin. Watching as his eyes slowly close, cheek rubbing into your palm.

“You’re not alone Steve I know you think you are, but trust me that’s far from the truth,” voice soft like you’re afraid you’d spook him.

You’d watched these passed months, seen what being a fugitive has done, how he’s thrown himself into to many back to back missions. Along with helping the doctor’s and specialists find a way to bring Bucky back. You’d always catch him staring at nothing and all at once something. His mind far off like it’d been just a bit ago. Part of you wanted your Steve back, Captain America fighting for justice and keeping the peace. Another part of you is glad he dropped the shield back there after the fight with Tony. It’s a weight lifted, even as many more descended to his broad shoulders.

“I know I’m not,” pulling away, Steve turned his back on you. “I dragged you all into a mess and now no one can go home without being arrested by people who were once friends.”

“Still are Steve,” smoothing your hands down his back feeling the tension in his muscles. “They haven’t forgotten us, nor will they ever. This will blow over in time.”

“How can you be sure?” voice gravelly with emotion.

Shrugging you to turn walking back towards the bed, you haven’t shared with Steve in months, taking a seat to watch him. “I don’t. But one thing I can be sure of is that even when you’re unsteady I’ll be there to keep you from falling. We all will Steve.”

“I don’t deserve it,” softly spoken with so much anguish in his tone it broke your heart to hear it.

On your feet quicker than you thought possible, hand shooting out to grip Steve by the shoulder, even if he’s a good five inches taller than you, turning him to see the fire dancing in your eyes.

“You listen to me and listen good Steven Grant Rogers, you’re worth all the trouble. Being outlaws in a world that needs us, hiding away. It’s all worth it,” you’ve come to poke his chest a few times, doing no damage except to your own finger.

Part of him knows your right, but it’s hard to accept when he’s taken so much away from everyone. “Hiding away isn’t a blessing Y/N, it’s a curse. I’ve done that,” blue eyes lighten with angry directed at himself more than anything. “Took Clint away from his family, Scott, Wanda, Sam, you,” he breathed out the last barely a whisper. “I’ve put you all in danger.”

You wanted to smack him upside his gorgeous head, thinking that maybe it would knock some sense into his brain. You don’t, you settle for balling your fists at your side glaring at him. You haven’t had a fight such as this before. Always managing to solve the difference peacefully. Yet this time you needed to make him see reason and not carry it all.

“Yeah you put us in danger, told us to follow you like little lost sheep. Baha, baha,” you mimic glaring at him. “We have no brains can’t think for ourselves that we came into this war blind. Good little sheep right Steve,” tossing your hands up, you turn heading for the door.

“Where are you going?” he demands matching your stride.

“Out,” you toss back ignoring the fact that he’s so close.

Grabbing your arms, he pulls in close then up against the closed door looming over you, with your hands above your head, “Leaving?”

Shrugging, “Haven’t decided,” you feigning uninterested even when your body shakes slightly with having Steve pressed so close. “You think you’re the cause of everything that’s happened right? Then I better leave before something else happens right?”

Seeing the fire behind those beautiful blue eyes, flecked with a small amount of green, you watch as he puts together what you’re trying to do. “It is my fault Y/N if I’d signed…”

“Bucky would be dead, Wanda locked away most likely, Clint still out golfing though with his family yes, Sam would be lost and Scott I’m not sure don’t know the guy well enough to say,” you trail off with a shrug. “So you go ahead and believe it’s all your fault.”

He stares taking you in, part of him knowing your right, the other part wanting to fight it. “What about you?”  

Blinking, “What about me?”

“Where would you be?” anger forgotten, pain still enclosing him squeezing the life from his body.

Biting your lip, “Where I’ve always been from the moment I joined the Avengers.”

His grip on your wrists loosening, sliding down your arms, bypassing shoulders to wrap around your waist. “That’d be where?”

“Beside you Steve keeping you steady,” words coming out in a whisper as you feel the palms of his hands flat against your back, running the length several times, sending shivers down your spine. One hand comes up to cup his cheek again feeling the beard brush against your palm. “I’m trying to get you to see that you’re not at fault for what happened,” you see the look in his eyes. “Not all of it, others played just as big a role as you did. As for our little family we choose to stand beside you. We’re behind you a hundred percent regardless if your Captain America or just Steve from Brooklyn.”

Nodding, resting his forehead against yours, “I may need you to remind me of that.”

“Whenever you need me to smack you up side your head I will,” you gave him a cheeky smile.

Chuckling, “You spent too much time with Bucky before he went back under.”

Seeing the fleeting wisps of pain with the mention of his best friend, your fingers run up the side of his head, into his hair carding through the lush locks. “Learned from the best baby. Besides with him out of play for a while someone has to watch your ass,” other hand slides down to grab a nice handful. “And what an ass it is baby.”

This time a full belly laugh sounds throughout the room, making you grin. “I think that’s the only reason you stick around.”

“Hells yes babe that and your face, it’s kinda nice to look at.”

“I’m wounded Y/N and here I thought you loved me for my personality.”

Licking your lips, you smile softly, “Personality, body, brains, the whole package Rogers and then some.”

“That right?”

You don’t answer just crash your lips to his and the both of you forget the day and the troubles that would come later.


End file.
